Piano Keys
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: off Hiadus! final chapter posted, when Robin dies his ghaost goes to find out the truth while his family deals with their loss. but nothing is quite what it seems.
1. Death Card

You might notice I'm re uploading this story because I'm finally grammar checking and doing needed rewrites hope you enjoy!

Piano Keys

Death Card

Robin woke up late that morning, he knew he should get up but Robin just didn't feel like it. Robin felt like needed to savor the feeling of sleep as if this was the late time. When he did get up the Titan leader felt oddly calm. It frightened him a little he was too clam, too restful, too at peace.

Walking over to his desk Robin saw the mess he had made the night before. All most all the papers where about Slade and his maybe whereabouts. The only other thing on his desk was a pack of Tarot cards. Robin smiled to him self looking at the cards. He had been up most of the night trying to figure out where Slade was but after the fifth cup of coffee Robin had decided to consult other means. But the only thing he got from the cards was that Slade had a bad luck in his love life. Some times the cards where like that not helpful at all. Then again his mother never believed that tarot cards worked so why should he?

"Never disregard the super natural Richard just because it doesn't tell you what you want to know." Robin remembered his father saying to him long ago. Of corse when Robin had told that to Batman, Batman had laughed at him for an hour.

"The Super natural is for the weak Robin remember that." Robin laughed. He lived in such a paradox life.

The deck had been in his fathers family for generations the advantage of being a gypsy you got the cool heir looms. Robin walked over to his closet and pulled out a clean set of clothes and went to take a shower. Robin found the hot water on his skin cooler then it should have been. When he returned he found one of the cards had fallen off the desk. Picking up the card Robin, saw it was the card of death. Some one he knew was going to die today. No, he was. Not that that's what the card meant literally it meant great change but wasn't death a great change?

Robin felt his hand shake as he put the card down. 'No, this can't be right. It's just a parlor trick like every one says just stay clam Dick, just stay clam.' Robin could tell his face was pail. Taking a deep breath Robin regained the creepy clam of before. He couldn't tell which he liked less the creepy clam or panic. His thoughts where shattered as Beast boy hammered on the door.

"Robin! Get up dude! Cyborg's making waffles!" the Green one yelled through the door.

Being pulled back into the real world Robin quickly pushed the card out of his mind. At breakfast Robin looked at his friends. That morning every thing felt stifled as if some one had put a sheet of glass between him and his friends. Something was definitely wrong. Robin surveyed his friends as he played with his food, they all acted so normal but then again why should they act different? Only Raven seemed to sense Robin's discomfort.

"Robin?" She ask finally after watching Robin not eat his food for five minuets.

The sound made Robin jump it was the first thing to cut through the invisible glass Robin found himself incased in. "What?" he replied in a voice that was a little too high.

"Is something wrong? Your not eating."

"Just a little too much coffee last night" Robin lied.

"Are you sure?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I just need some more sleep that's all. In fact I think I'll go back to sleep wake me if something happens." Robin said standing up and walking out of the room and towards his own.

Once he had gone all the Titans looked at each other.

"Well that was new." Cyborg said at last.

"What was that?" BB asked tilting his head to one side.

"Should someone go see if he really is all right?" Starfire asked.

"Some things not right I can tell you that." Raven said looking at her cup of tea.

"Like how?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure his emotions are running wild through his yet his soul is clam. It just doesn't make sense. I think he's looked him self up in his room for a too long. He needs to be out the tower for a wile." Raven answered.

"I'll get the car ready." Cyborg said getting up and walking toward the door. "Ray, why don't you get him. He trusts you more than the rest of us maybe he'll tell you what's wrong."

Raven nodded and stared towards Robin's door.

Robin walked out of the opps room and headed for his own. It took lest time then he thought it would. 'Maybe if I sleep I'll feel better.' Robin thought hopefully opening his door. He didn't even look at his desk. A strong urge not to be alone struck Robin as he crossed the room. He needed someone or something. Getting on his knees Robin reached under his bed till he pulled out a old dusty stuffed bat. He felt a little silly finding comfort in the childish thing but still it made him feel better all the same. The Bat's name was Acro as in Acrobat it had been the first thing his adoptive father had given him when his parents died. He hadn't named it that had been Bruce in his hopes of getting the boy to smile. Robin had never told him how much the stupid thing had made him feel better. And now as he sat on the floor clutching Acro to him some of the fear faded.

Robin looked at Acro "maybe I should stay in my room all day with you? Would that be good?" the stuffed toy just looked back at him but still he seemed to 'hear' him. "Yeah they'll most likely try to take me out of the tower but for right now I'll stay with you."

'Great I'm talking to a stuffed bat' Robin thought climbing onto the bed and closing his eyes.


	2. Deep pool

Yay Chapter two! Hope you like it. It's longer then first part! Thank you all who left reviews!! ^^

Chapter two

A deep pool

Raven walked into Robin's room to find him laying on his bed fast asleep with something held close to his chest. A glimmer of color caught Raven's eye as she past Robin's desk. Tarot cards littered the desk all face up. Raven with all her magic had never seen tarot cards. She had heard about them yes but never had she been able to find a set the held real magic. Most had just been coopies nothing magical about them. These on the other hand were filled with magic.

'How had Robin gotten a deck this old?' Raven wondered aloud as she looked at them it struck her funny that the only card face down was the card of Death. Raven shrugged and walked over to Robin to wake him up. He groaned and curled up in to a tight ball.

"Come on Robin, wake up."

"Why?" asked the ball

"Because, you need to get out of the tower today, ok."

Robin opened his mouth to protest but soon closed it. Raven was not about give up so he admitted defeat by sitting up. Then quickly shoved Acro under his pillow. Raven seemed not to notice, or she just didn't mention it. The two made their way to the car.

"So where are we going?"he asked once they where in the car and out of the garage.

"Don't know. Does anyone have an idea?" Cyborg asked cheerfully.

The car was silent for a moment.

"Friends why don't we go to the Art museum! I have always wanted to some of earths art!" Starfire burst out almost causing Cyborg to run off the road.

"But Star Art museums are boring." wined Beast Boy.

"Do you have a better suggestion Beast Boy?" Robin ask thinking 'art! Art is good I like art and besides the occasional theft nothing happens there.'. Robin felt ashamed at himself for thinking that but soon pushed it to the back of his mind.

"No guess not. Oh well art here we come."

Soon the car became quiet and Cyborg put on the radio. For one moment Robin felt he was back in the real world that the glass wall was really gone. Then he felt he had been plunged back into the deep pool. Raven noticed it too this time there seemed to be a cloak raped around Robin as if it was trying to pull Robin out of the world.

About Five minuets away from the Art museum Raven spoke up. "So Robin, you know how to use tarot cards?"

"Yeah, my grandmother taught me when I was little. She was one of those Gypsy fortune tellers you know the type that read palms, tarot cards,"

"Crystal Ball?" Beast Boy ask.

"No she said that they didn't work as well as they used to." Robin replied.

"I didn't know your grandmother was a Gypsy Rob. Is that why Batman took you in? Because you where a medium." Cyborg asked.

"My whole Father's side is Gypsy and to be honest Batman doesn't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Do you too have the ability to see things others can not?" Starfire asked from the back seat now very interested.

Robin hesitated it was true that he had always seen things others said where not there or some stuff before it happened but most of it he chalked up to smarts or need of sleep. "No, not really, could you guys stop prying? Please me past isn't one I want to relive"

"Sorry." they all said as the car turned into the parking lot.

The art museum was huge holding all types of art in the center of the place was a grand piano they would sometimes have a person play it for the comfort of the guests. The Place was having an exhibition through the whole place. Giant mobiles made of sharp metal hanging from thin wires hung through out the museum. Robin took one look at them and decided that sitting in the room with the piano (which didn't have one) was the best plan. Robin didn't want to tempt fate with those things even if he hadn't seen the card he didn't like the look of them.

Luckily none of the Titans noticed that Robin hadn't fallow them and instead set on the piano bench to wait for them. After about thirty minuets one of the museum's employs came up to Robin and asked if knew how to play. He said that he did.

"Could you play then? This piano never gets used enough. Just don't play twinkle, twinkle little star they might fire me."

"Don't worry Ma'am I never learned how to play that one my music teacher had a certain dislike of it." Robin assured her as he lifted up the lid a started to playing. The song was one of the few he had actually written. His teacher wanted him to know more than just read notes.

The Titans hadn't noticed that Robin wasn't there till they heard the sound of piano keys. When they did find him gone they rushed through the building.

"Dude! You been here all the time?!?" Beast Boy yelled when he did find Robin.

Robin didn't answer. It wasn't that Robin wanted to be rude. It was just the pool had gotten deeper. It was only when Raven spoke he heard them.

"Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the music. Are we leaving now?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Beast boy wishes to go get pizza. Then maybe we shall go see the movie of which you have been talking about. The one called Opera Phantom, yes?"

"You mean Phantom of the Opera right Star?"

"Yes" Starfire replied blushing a little at have Robin correct her.

"Why not seeing as you guys won't let me go home." Robin said standing up. "Let's hit it."

"By the way Robin was that you playing?" Star asked as they left.

Robin nodded and kept on walking.

In the car Raven watched Robin closely the cloak had become tighter around him and to be honest she was worried about her friend. The pizza place was packed but the they still had fun. The movie was also good. It was dark when the titans started to head back home. Robin was sitting shotgun his eyes drooping. He couldn't under stand it he had, had about half his wight in sweets that day why should he be tiered.

Sitting there Robin found him self slipping further into the pool of clam. The flashes of street lights on the window began their hypnotic spell. _It's ok to sleep just sleep you don't want to be awake._ They told him softly._ Sleep, please go to sleep it won't be long now just sleep. _Robin felt a tear roll down his cheek he could feel the pool pulling him further down making every thing numb. His eyes felt heavier and heavier. _Just close your eyes for a moment it will be ok. nothing will happen. _

Robin turned to look at Cyborg who was driving then using the rear vew mirror looked at the rest of his friends and saw for the fist time the look in Raven's eyes. She knew something was wrong. Robin wanted to tell her to pull him back or something but his voice was lost. Robin felt the car slow to a stop at a red light. Cyborg flipped the left turn signal on and waited for the light to turn green. Robin silently wondered if there would be a villein hiding in the shadows to slay the Titans. Would it be Slade that would strike the final blow or the hive? So many of them wouldn't even hesitate. But it would be none of these.

The car rolled forward as the light turned green. Robin's eyes widened as he saw the two head lights rapidly coming towards them.

"Cyborg-" was all Robin could yell out before the Semi hit them at full speed in the right front. Robin remembered a feeling of something hot hitting his chest then total blackness.

Robin felt like he had been flung very far but had some how landed standing. The blackness in front of his eyes started to fade into flashing lights. The smell of rain hung in the air as Robin was finally able to see where he was. He was in a crowd and they where all looking at something. A crash in the middle of the intersection. He could see fire trucks, ambulances and tons of police cars all with their lights flashing. In the middle of this mess where to vehicles both of them in bad shape. The Semi was laying on it's side and the other was half crushed. Broken glass littered the ground. Robin watched as two police man walked a man into a police car and drove off. He could see four titans sitting on the back of the ambulance all of them having at least one bandage. He watched as a bag was loaded in to the back of one of the ambulances. But why where there only four why was he over here? What was in that bag? The voice of a man to his left was talking on a cell phone.

"Yeah the guy in the Semi was driving drunk. He hit them at full speed." - "no the one was dead when they pulled him out."- "yeah it's a real s-sha-ame look I'm sorry hun but the Titan that died was Ro-obin. I-i'm-m so sorry Babs but could you get-" "yeah him thanks hun I'll be back as soon as I can."

Robin watch the man hang up the cell his mind raced around trying to make cense of it all. Then he saw the tear stained face of Commissioner Gordon. Robin wanted to tell his he was right here but his voice never seemed to reach him. When Robin tried to touch him his hand went right through him. NO! It couldn't be he wasn't dead he was right here. All the clam of before left him and he ran he ran till the sky opened up and pored through him. As if laughing at him.

"Poor little dead boy." Said a voice belonging to a pail girl with an Auk around her neck. "So lost with nighter Heaven nor Hell to go."

"Who are you?" Robin asked stepping back.

"I am Death, Richard and you have a choice before you."

So how did I do please rate and tell me what can improve.


	3. Cause and effect

Sorry about the long wight but I had so much to do. Please Read and Rate!!

And thank you all who did leave Cements ,3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three

Cause and effect

Raven remembered sitting in the back seat watching Robin. She remembered him trying to tell her some thing. And she remembered what he yelled before the whole car was thrown across the road to crash into a light poll. For a wile all any one could see was dust caused by the air bags. Raven could feel the tiny cuts caused by the shattered glass.

"Every one ok?" She had heard Cyborg ask all but one answered.

Raven looked at where Robin had been sitting, before she was even able to get a good look she knew. He sat limp in the seat with only the seat belt holding him up. Blood ran down the side of his face and over his chest. His mask had fallen off with the impacted his eyes were half open.

Eerie blue crystals gazing into nothing. Raven wanted to close them her self but she couldn't muster the strength.

"I don't think Robin's ok Cy." Raven said as she tried to free herself of her seat belt.

"Robin?" Star asked she seemed to be all right even if she had been on the side of impact.

The alien had reached out to touch him but was stopped by beast boy.

"Star don't. I can hear every hart beat in here. Robin's has stopped. ok? Just don't and some one open a door and let me out, please." the green one started to tear up "I don't want to be in here."

The paramedics had gotten there fast along with the police and firemen. They helped the Titan's out of the crushed car. Raven couldn't watch as they gently pulled Robin's body out but looked as they set him down. One of the paramedics closed his eyes it seemed that they couldn't stand it either. slowly Raven walked over to them.

"Was he in any pain?" She asked as if they could know.

"I don't know a autopsy will tell us but I can tell yo that his death was sudden." the Paramedic replied as she shock her head. "The Coroner should be here soon."

Raven looked at the seen that had claimed Robin's life. She felt bitter resentment for the man they led off. She would later learn he had been driving dunk which might have made others forgive his act but only made it moor unforgivable to her. None of the other titans had been hurt too bad. Beast boy had broken his wrist and Cyborg had a few big dents but aside for that the rest had minor cuts and would be bruised for a week.

It began to rain after a wile. The cloaked Titan watched as the water washed the blood away. Robin's blood. Raven wasn't one to show emotion but the thought of one of her dearest friends being dead and the stain washing away summoned tears to her eyes. 'How could he just wash away like that?' she thought 'his blood should stain be there for a million years to never leave. As a reminder of what happened. It should mark a place where all of his adversaries can go and know that their triumph over him was stolen from them by a man who had too much to drink.' bitter tears ran down her cheeks.

To her Robin should have been a rock that could not be broken not crumble into sand.

Raven remembered how all the other titans had also thought of him as stronger than diamonds. That after all was the illusion he projected to hide that their diamond was just hallow glass and easily shattered.

"So young." said a Man's voice for behind her pulling her back to the world. Raven looked behind her to see a man with graying red hair, a bushy mustache, and glasses walk up to her. "James Gordon police Commissioner of Gotham city, I sorry to meet you this way but fate is cruel. I knew Robin when he had just started about nine years ago."

Raven just looked at him more tears swelling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry to meat you here too. I don't mean to be rude but I need to be alone."

"I under stand that. Just know if there is anything I can do I'll be in the hotel Sinclair out on fifth street." Raven watched as the man walked away she would never know that at that moment the Commissioner was blaming himself for Robin's death. Not because he had seen the drunk driver but that he had let him become the hero he had been.

Faraway back in Gotham city the Commissioner's wife Mrs. Barbra Gordon hung up the phone while her niece turned daughter looked at her with concern. The little Barbra Gordon was only thirteen and for all accounts should have been in bed.

"Mom who was that?" She asked .

"That was your father...why aren't you in bed?"

"Because I heard the phone ring... what did he want?"

"He wants me to go to headquarters and tell someone something very sad."

"Something happed to Robin didn't it? And you have to tell Batman."

"Yes, but how could you-"

"Dads in Jump city the only thing that could happen is Robin got in trouble, so what happen?" Barbra sounded a little too happy at the prospect of Robin in trouble.

"Robin's not in trouble" Mrs. Gordon said and Barbra tilted her head to one side "he's dead"

It seemed to Barbra that her world had just stopped. Some where in side her she thought 'Dick's dead. No Dick isn't dead it's Robin they're differ people!'

"I'm going to go to bed now mom..I'm sorry you have to tell Batman." Barbra hung her head and slowly walked up the stairs.

Why had she thought about Dick Grayson he couldn't be Robin he just couldn't be. Dick had been he tutor is math and her baby sitter when her parents when out with Mr. Wayne. Dick had been her friend but he wasn't Robin. Yes, he was and she knew it. She had known it deep down the moment she had been saved by him. Now he was gone she had to tell Batman because she knew who he was.

Quickly Barbra pulled out her Batgirl costume it had originally been meant for the policeman's Costume ball a few weeks ago but now severed a better use and put it on. Jumping out of her seconded story window on to the fire escape dressed as Batgirl and headed for Police Headquarters. She was going to be the one to tell Batman because she knew who he really was and knew I was only right for one who loved Richard as much as he did to tell him.

Robin stood in the ally way looking at the Girl who claimed to be Death. "I have a choice? What kinda of choice?" he asked.

"A simple one, you can chose to stay here till they burry you or you can go to heaven where your parents are waiting. But be warned if you chose to stay here the price is a hundred years in purgatory."

"What kind of choice is that? I don't think I'm needed here." Robin said looking at the ground.

"Maybe, maybe not think back is there any reason for you to stay." Death asked.

Robin did and at first he found nothing but then he thought of the name on the truck that had killed him. It had said: Conner medical. The only thing wrong with that is that it had been out of business for six years ago, before he had become Robin. This had to be telling him something but what?

'_Stay Dick, you need to stay. Some things lost and only you know where it is'_

"Tic-toc what's it going to be boy wonder?" She asked almost as if she was in a hurry.

" I'll stay." Robin finally replied.

"Why?"

"Something's tell me to stay and I think its right." Robin turned to leave the ally way.

"You'll always be a ghost in this world now. Those who loved you the most can't see you know that Richard." she said watching him leave.

"Got it."

"You can only be seen in a different form than your own to those who you need to talk to and may never tell them who you are of you will be sent to hell one the spot. Got that? You can tell no one who you are!"

"Got it."

"Also you are in the form of your soul which might not be your physical form. Be careful"

" I'm dead what's the worst that can happen?" Robin yell back as her turned the corner.

'That's right I am dead.' he thought as he walked down the deserted street. He looked at his reflection in a store window to see looking back at him a ten year old boy in the original Robin suet. 'So that's what she meant.' Robin thought as walked into the night.

Yes I know there is a inconsistence of the time when Robin Started it comes into play later on.


	4. Gosts and Phantoms

Chapter four

Ghosts and phantoms

Batgirl didn't know how she was going to tell Batman the bed news but she knew she had to be the one. Standing on the roof of the Gotham city police station, Batgirl pulled the heavy light switch down and watched as the old world war two spot light aluminate the sky with the bat signal. Batgirl looked at the mark and smiled some how the light gave her comfort. She knew Robin couldn't run to here any more for just a second she could imagine that he was.

She could still remember the first time she had meet the boy wonder. Her home had just been burned down by the Rupert thorn. She still was a bit singed but the only place to stay was the station. Barbra had begged her dad to let her come with him when he went to tell Batman. Robin had smiled at her kindly when he first saw her.

"And you must be the commissioner's little angel Barbs right?" he had asked as he had sat on the roof to be eye level to her.

Unable to surprise her giggles she had turned away. When she turned back he was gone but he left his cape with a note saying: this should keep you warm for the night. The cape had been returned upon her next meeting with him.

The sound of a cape pulled her back to the real world. Batman stood on the ledge scowling at her. Taking a big breath Batgirl steadied herself then began.

"I know you don't like it when I use the light and I know you don't like my help but I need to tell you something Mr. W- Batman. So please listen."

"So far I've only herd a little girl babble." Batman replied with a growl.

A shiver ran up her spine at Batman's harsh reply. "Dick's dead."

"Miss there are many 'dicks' in Gotham could you be a little more vague? The Riddler has been in Arkum for quite a long time."

"Dick Grayson a.k.a Robin the boy wonder your son is dead." Batgirl said showing little emotion. What good would it have done if she cried? Batman wasn't about to comfort her. She looked up at him and was surprised to see him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Your lying."

"About what I know who you are and I know Robin's dead. My father called from Jump city about an hour ago. His wife should be here soon to tell you what I have. I sorry."

"Sorry? Why should be sorry? How did he die? Did you have anything to do with it?!?" Batman asked with every question getting louder so when he reached his last question he was yelling at the poor girl.

"I'm sorry because a good friend died to day and he died in a car crash. A drunk driver in a semi hit the T-car full speed. I don't know but don't think he was in pain." Batgirl blinked a few tears back not wanting to show weakness in front him. "I must go." before batman could stop her she had jumped off the roof heading for some unknown place.

Just then the door burst open as Mrs. Gordon ran out on to the roof. "Batman I-"

"I know Mrs. Gordon tell your husband the next time you talk to him thank-you and that I'll be in jump city as soon as I can."

Mrs. Gordon turned her back toward him "Is there anything I can- he's gone."

Batman had taken off in the direction of where Batgirl had gone. He found her sitting in her room wrapped up in blankets but still in her costume. Tears where streaming form her eyes.

"I need your help." he said quietly to the crying girl.

"To do what?"

"I'll need someone to go with me to Jump City. You called him Dick so you know who he is. If I'm right they'll need some one to identify the body. And an extra hand with his stuff would be helpful." the girl smiled and quickly scribbled a note saying her father had called and wanted her to go to Jump City. Within minuets she was ready to go.

Raven walked in to Robin's empty room it seemed almost alien now. By some work of magic every thing seemed to be covered in dust. She had never felt more alone then she had just then. It had been her that had suggested they go out that day and now...now he was gone. Slowly Raven walked over to the bed and sat down. It still smelled like him she could visualize what he had looked like earlier that day. He had shoved something behind his pillow what she had woken him up.

Picking the pillow up Raven found the raggedly stuffed bat lying dejectedly on the mattress. It's red eyes staring sadly at her. She picked it up and smiled a little. She would have had a hard time thinking of Robin needing such a silly toy at his age but now she could she it. Raven hugged the bat close to her in hopes of getting some the comfort it had given Robin some of the time. Once she had realized the bat she put it back where she had found it and felt a little better. She did not feel so alone any more.

A crashing sound from kitchen caused Raven to leave Robin's room to see what was going on. As she left she felt watched. What she didn't know was that the one she missed so much was sitting on the top of a book case invisible to even her eye. Robin had watch Raven sadly and wished he could have show himself to her but it was too dangerous at the moment. Later he would find a way to let his friends know he was still there even if was for a limited time. Moving quickly Robin when over to his computer and attempted to loge on.

Robin found that his hands went right through the key board and into the desk. Sighing Robin concentrated on trying to type again finding the task impossible. 'Why is this so hard? All I want to do is find out about Conner Medical". Suddenly the computer reacted and started typing all on its own. Soon web page after web page showed up about the Conner Medical case.

'Hum, it appears to have been about a drug they where making that would mimic the bubonic plage but have a different antidote.' Robin thought he. 'But what would that have to do with one of their trucks hitting the T-car in Jump city? As far as this thing goes it was only in Gotham.' Robin had the mouse scrawl down the page more. There it had the usual stuff; Batman apprehends mad Doctor, Conner Medical goes out of business, virus and cure vanish. Robin stopped to read that sentence over again. 'Could Father have hidden the virus and cure?' he wondered. Then he looked at a new page. The head line read : Doctor in Conner Medical case released! Families of victims out raged!. Robin looked at the date this had been published only a week ago.

Robin sat back in mid air and wondered 'the doctor is back. Is there any reason why one of the trucks his former company had is in Jump city and kills the son of the man who put him in jail. Well that would make sense after all if I'm dead then Batman would come here and not be watching Gotham. Maybe I should go find this Doctor.' Robin grinned a ghostly smile. He didn't buy the drunk driver story. There were too many coincidences for it to be mere fait. He frowned he didn't like what he was reading flipping back to the other page he looked at that date and had to blink the date.

'It has to be wrong. The date has to be wrong I would have remembered that battle if I had been Robin then wouldn't I?"

Robin sighed and floated there for a moment. Then heard the door start to open. Robin couldn't take seeing another one of his friends just now so he slipped through the wall and out of Titans tower.

The Bat Plain landed silently on the roof of the morgue. Batman and Batgirl stepped out into the night.

"Well let's go see what killed the Boy Wonder." Batgirl Said as they walked toward the door.


	5. Autopsy

Alright between writing about Oedipus the King, Hamlet, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (don't ask really don't ask) I have been able to put forth this chapter for you guys please read and rate and tell me what need to be improved the most. Thanks and enjoy (if you can in joy a tragedy)

Chapter Five

Autopsy

The Morgue was cold and very, very, mettle. Barbra shuttered the place was so inhuman and cold so unlike Richard who was always warm and full of life.

"_Now is that the way to act Babs? Kicking your baby sitter? You'll be as fierce as a tiger if you keep this up." _

She could here his voice laughing those words. His warm eyes making her feel weak. She could see him sitting on the coach un his usual red shirt, jeans, and wearing his mother's heart shaped locket. Barbra looked down she had never asked why he wore some thing that would most likely get him beat up.

Shuttered in the cold and pulled her cape closer to her and fallowed Batman though the room. A tall, thin, woman, doctor walked in to the room just then and unlike most people who meet Batman didn't look surprised. She just smiled warmly and walked toward them.

"I guessed it wouldn't belong until the great Batman came. I'm sorry for your loss by the way sir he was a great kid." She told them holding her hands together "now I hate to sound cold but let's get to what you need." She walked over to on of the many draws on the wall. "Do you want to see or -"

"Yes" Said Batman abruptly "I would."

Batgirl wondered if Batman was about to get chocked up about it. The Doctor opened the dewar to reveal the pail body of a boy that Barbra loved. His lips blue and skin pasty white. A his purple bursas showing clearly on his skin. Barbra cringed at the huge bourse on his left shoulder. She could she the stitches across his chest though most on him was covered with a sheet she could tell he wasn't wearing anything.

'Great girl he's dead and the only thing you can think about is he's unclad, what a pervert.' she thought to her self.

She looked back at his face. Was it her imagination or was he smiling just a bit? Tears welled up a new in her eyes . She could see her memories of him so clearly. The way his eyes shown when he told her stories of gypsies, tales about Romania and the castle he had been born in, the legends he sad came from India and New Egypt. Now all his stories seem less real. She could her his voice too pleasant never angry she could never think her friend angry. A piece of hair had fallen onto Dick's face she brushed it away. To touch his cold skin made his death all the more real. How weak Batman must think she was. She turned to his to see that he was crying too.

Batman couldn't comprehend it. Was it not yesterday he had meet this boy so full of life? Hadn't those lips told such outrageous stories. Batman could see a twelve year old Robin standing in the middle of a room people laying dead all around him. It had been a very bloody case. He could still remember his comment on the case "yup it's a ghost and a very angry one at that too, we should leave like right now." how dumb that had sounded. Funny enough he had never solved the case. He had buried a mother and a father the sadness he had felt he thought could not be greater. Now he knew that there was one pain greater than to lose parents, to lose a child was a hundred times worse.

"How did he die?" he asked at last pulling himself together.

"From what I can tell he wasn't in pain. You see his left shoulder." the doctor pointed to it. "It's dislocated also there are three broken ribs here. My theory is that in the impact he was thrown to his left and hit his friend Cyborg that hard surface cause these injuries. It was a rib that pieced his heart. Please don't blame Cyborg, father into my autopsy I found that his artery had been cut by a shard of glass. If he hadn't died from the broken rib that would have kill his or he would be in a coma." she gently stroked Robin's hair. "You know I've never had to washout so much hair spray before on one person." she smiled "Mr. Batman I know this might not be the best thing to say but of all the autopsies I have done this is the one I wish I never had to do but it's also the one I'm glad to have done rather than leave it to another."

"Why" Batman asked quietly.

"He saved my life and my daughters life. We had be trapped in the wreckage of the old Morgue and he had found us. He also got trapped himself but he kept us calm he told a legend from India." She smiled again "I had been born in India I found it funny that the tail he told us was true. It made my Daughter so happy to hear a story I had often told her at bad time come form a hero. Once we were out and safe my daughter looked up to me and said 'mommy did yo tell him that story?' and without missing a beat he got down on her level and smiled sweetly and said 'yes she told me the story a long time ago, and you know what I think she tells ti better!' and yo know what she loves that story even more than she did. Batman he saved my life and I ever grateful for that but he also made my little girl smile she hadn't done that since her father died.

"That's the reason why I wanted to do this I had so much respect for this boy I could never trust anyone else with his body. And I an sorry I really am"

Batman gave her a smile from under his cowl. "Thank you and I'm glad he wasn't in any pain."

"Mam, did he happen to have a gold heart shaped locket on wen he died?" Batgirl asked in a small voice. Thinking 'that sound's like Dick telling stories when he should be doing something else.'

"No, honey I'm sorry I can get you all his clothes but from what I can remember he wasn't wearing a necklace." The doctor left and returned with a bag and handed it to Batman. "You might what this it's his clothes it's safer with you some might try to e-bay it." She pulled a sheet over Robin's face. "You know he has your (Batman and Batgirl were gone) well I guess yo already knew he had your smile."

Batgirl and Batman emerged on the top of the roof.

"So were to next boss?" Batgirl asked.

"The impound lot I want to know more."

Unknown to them another was watching. A ten year old ghost was floating close. Robin smiled he might not be able to tell them he was a ghost but that thing about the Medical Corporation was not good at all.

Sorry it's short but I think this chapter is needed. Oh and by the way I hate Death of a Salesman! Please read and rate or I won't write more^^


	6. Vanishing Evidence

I know the last chapter sucked. So I hope this redeems me if not please tell me what I need to improve on.

Vanishing Evidence

Robin watched as Batman and Batgirl climbed into the bat-jet. Robin smiled to himself if he knew Batman the next place he would go to would be to see the T-car and the truck that had hit the T-car. The jet might have been fast but Robin was faster and he knew where it was.

Robin sat on a crushed school bus for an hour before he heard the soft engines of the jet. It landed on the other side on the lot. Slipping off the bus Robin, hovered over the ground. The pare of bats made their way across the lot looking for the two vehicles they needed. Robin felt a pang of loneliness hit him. He had never seen Batgirl before yet at once he knew who she was. 'How, how could it be her?' Robin thought 'no Batman please don't tell me you let her join. She could get hurt.' Batgirl was walking besides Batman talking.

"So I'm never to tell anyone that you spent thirty minutes going the wrong way, and had to ask deletions three times!"

"This place is hard to find."

Robin looked to his left where the morgue sat next to the impound lot.

"Riiight, so what are we looking for? Drugs? Beer? That cute little bat he used to carry everywhere?" Batgirl asked making Robin blush. He had never thought she knew about Acro.

"How do you know about-? Never mind where looking for any reason this truck would have failed or the car had any damage prior to the hit."

"So were trying to see if the man had a problem with his truck."

Batman nodded and began to inspection. He started with the t-car mostly because if he didn't do it now he never would be able to. Looking at the crushed passenger seat he felt suddenly cold. Batman figured it must be his feelings for the boy. What he didn't know was that Robin was right behind him looking at what he was. Robin cringed at the look of the blood covered seat. 'How had he lived through this? Oh wait I didn't, God being dead is hard on the mind.' Robin thought.

"Hey, look at this truck!"Batgirl called. "Isn't this the company you shut down?"

Batman walked over to her "yes it is, the case was a weird one I never found the research on the project. I still don't know where that disc went."

Batgirl turned back to the truck. "You know I thought there wouldn't be any trucks of this company on the streets since the company when under."

Batman frowned "That's the thing not only did company go under but they never had trucks this big in their feat. Also they never worked out of Gotham. Suddenly the Truck vanished in a gust of wind."

Far on the other side of town the drunk diver sat in a jail cell, vanish into thin air.

Batgirl backed up. "Was that a hollow gram?"

"Looks like it. Come on we need to get to the Titans Tower. They need to know we're here."

The two bats left; Robin took another look at were the truck had been. The soil showed tracks coming to but not leaving the space. Had the truck never been there to begin with? Something's rotten in Denmark. Robin had a feeling that what he need was in Gotham. Robin took one last look at Jump City knowing that this was the last time he'd see it. Then the ghost boy took to the air and left the city for the last time.

Raven sat meditating, her anger and feeling of loss was beginning to over come her. She floated over her bed, calming her self with her chants. In her lap set acro, she had taken him from Robin's room earlier. She knew she'd have to give him Batman if he ever showed up but for now she hold on to it. While meditating she found there was a rift an something had gotten out of Hell. She didn't like what she felt something was in this world and it wasn't meant to be.

When the Bat-plain set down on the roof of the Tower Beast Boy was the first up there. Batgirl tried to smile at him. "Hi I'm Batgirl" she held out her hand "sorry I get to meet you guys under such trying time."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Beast Boy. You guys want to come in side? The suns coming up soon." Beast Boy looked down at his feet "yeah I know that joke would be bad even if Robin was ok."

Batgirl gave him a encouraging smile "you apparently never heard any of Di-Robin's puns."

Batman just glared at the two. "We need to go inside and talk now."

Note From Author:

I would love to tell you that there is more interesting stuff about the Titans in this story but sadly there is only a small part in the end about them the rest is about Robin. Really the only thing you should know about the titans is that Raven knows something is lose. That is all.

Robin walked past the city limits of the Gotham. He knew that the Doctor Connor was the best place to start his search. As he walked through the city he past a familiar raven haired.

"Hey ghost wonder guess you found out the trail led here."

"Hi, Death, do you even know how morbid that sounds?"

"Nope, and don't care."

Robin sighed. "Your not here to help me are you?"

"Not really I'm here to tell you that once they burry your hide your gone."

"I'm pretty sure I knew that already."

"Yes but what you didn't know was that your funeral is to marrow."

Robin rolled his eyes "what is with Dad is and his love for doing fast?!? How long have I been dead!"

Death rolled her eyes "look your not Michel Jackson, he just wants you in the ground before you smell."

"You know comfort isn't your best quality."

Death smile, if anything it was more creepy "I know^^, now get out there and." She paused for a moment," Do what ever your, um?"

"You have no earthly clue what I'm doing, do you?"

"No, not really and-"

"And you don't care." Robin interrupted."Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

It's short but hopefully it doesn't suck. As before Please Read and rate. Thanks ^^


	7. Piano Keys

Ok! I finally found time to work on my stories! And first on my list is Piano Keys! Mostly because it's the closest to being finished! Yay for all those who like the story!

P.S.

To write this chapter I pretty much had to read the whole story over, and I stared to cry! How sad is that? I new it was coming and I still cried does that make me a wimp?

Chapter 7

Piano Keys

Robin walked into the defunct lab that all the clues had led him to. It had taken Robin all night and most of the morning to find this place. He looked at the clock on the cracked and fungus coated wall. Through its shattered glass front Robin could kinda tell that it was eleven o'clock. Robin cringed his funeral was so posed to take place a twelve thirty. Robin shuttered it was quite disconcerting knowing how long you had on earth.

The lab was the same lab that owned the truck that had hit him. The place was a dump rats and mice sauntered about the place like the owned it. Robin looked at the walls they were furry. Robin held his breath he didn't want to get sick from the mold on the walls. He paused for a moment and realized once again that he was dead he didn't need to hold his breath especially when he didn't breath. He beat his head against a wall in frustration and found himself tumbling through it. On the other side he saw a room in more disrepair then the hall way. It was dimly lit with only the computer screens giving light.

A man worked around a table full of tubes with strange liquids. The man him self was about as creepy as they came he was hunched over and wore huge glasses that glowed white from the light, he was balding and wore a lab coat that was covered in what looked to Robin like blood. The teen stepped back he had seen this man seen this lab before. The man was Dr. Connor and he turned toward Robin's direction.

"You there boy give it back!"

Robin looked around surly someone else had to be there. "You the boy in the cape give it back!"

"Give what back?" Robin asked quietly trying to fathom the fact this man could see him.

"My mini disc you took it! I need it back before she comes," the man hunched over more "She won't like it if I can't find it she'll will be very unpleased. She told me if I don't fine it she'll -she'll eat my soul!!" the man tried to grab Robin's shoulders but his hands went right through.

Connor smiled "Oh! Oh! She's already gotten you ha! No it's ok! Cause I know I know you took that disk and hid it hid it form you daddy and now when this gas is let out for her every one will die!" the man stared to do a little dance "every one will die, every one will die die, die ,die.."

"Who is her?" Robin asked the clearly insane man.

"Oh she is the devil a soul eater. Soul eater! Soul eater! And I know you probably the first on her list to gorge herself on, bye, bye birdy!"

Fear stared to creep up on Robin he didn't like the sound of any of this "Who is she!?!" Robin yelled.

"Me," Robin Turned around to see Death walk into the room.

"Your not death are you?"

"Right on the nose Bird boy I'm not that stuffy old Grim Reaper who is constantly talking about sticking to the rules. I am Gluttony" with that she turned into a frightful half spider half woman creature "And another thing I have to tell you once you are in the dirt you are mine!" Robin backed away.

Suddenly every thing made sense, the mini Disk held the missing data, Robin had stolen the mini disk, if the toxin Connor was making had no antidote then this Monster could feast on Gotham. And the only person who knew were the data was, was him.

Gluttony smiled at him "now you see why you had to die, if you were alive and in Jump city you would remember were you hid the disk and I couldn't have that."

Robin closed his eyes 'think Richard think why would you hide something like that? Were would you hide something like that?'

Flashes of that came back to Robin like a hurricane he had been angry at Bruce because Bruce had said it was impossible to hide stuff from him. Robin had been at the fight and saw the little disk he wanted to prove Batman wrong so he had taken it and slipped it his mother's locket and he had put the locket...

Robin's eyes shoot open he needed to get to Wayne manor ASAP. Robin stared to run towards the direction of Wayne manor he didn't have to worry about walls or getting tiered. Right before he fazed through the wall he heard Gluttony say "oh and the clock on the wall is an hour slow."

'Damn it!' Robin thought as he raced towards his home. He had only two minutes to spare when he reached the house. No one would be home Robin was beginning to panic he had to think of some thing he race into the music room. Maybe what happened to the computer in titans tower will happen here, he touched the keys on the grand piano with in seconds they jumped into life. The melody that began to play was the one that Robin had made up long ago.

Robin looked at the clock and watch as the second hand clicked the last twelve seconds of his life. As soon as the hand clicked to the top of the Robin found himself surrounded by darkness standing right in front of him was Gluttony. She smiled "Your mine little bird."

The funeral was Beautiful with most on the prominent people there. Bruce had decided to bury Richard Grayson in stead of Robin because for obvious reasons. As the Percher spoke Barbra held Acro close to her chest, she probably should have insisted that it be buried with Dick but she just couldn't let it go. At the dinner people talked about Richard like he was their best friend Babs wanted to scream out how they were all liars. Dick had been her best friend he had been hers no one else! Did they really know him? No! She knew both sides the Hero and the Human.

In anger Barbra gabbed the biggest piece of chocolate pie there was and walked out side to find it raining. 'Figures' she thought. As she ate her pie under an awning the tears she thought she had cried already came forth in droves. In a little Alfred came out and tried to comfort her. She gazed at him through moist eyes.

"This is awful,"She said to him.

"I know miss." He gave her a small hug

"I mean this pie isn't even good it's a insult to his memory bad pie!" she set the plate as faraway for her as possible "even Acro doesn't like it!"

Alfred laughed "you know I think I have some treats back at the house and since you and your father are coming over I think I might share a few with you."

The girl smiled "you better."

Shortly after the respshoin broke up and the Gordon's and Bruce with Alfred drove back to the manor. As the Commissioner's car pulled in to the drive he got a call from the police station saying that twenty seven people had already come down with some sort of poisoning. The Commissioner had to leave for the station before even stepping inside the manor.

"What?" Babs asked as she walked into the house hearing the music playing through halls. "What is that music?"

Bruce "I don't know, what was it your father had to leave for?"

"Oh people are getting really sick there thinking that it's poison."

Bruce looked pale "like the type of poison Connor was making years ago?"

Babs thought for a moment "when I think about the symptoms I over heard sounded a lot like that poison. And there isn't a cure for that is there" Barbra sounded hopeless.

"No the mine disk that held all the date when missing at the same time he was arrested."

Bab's eyes suddenly shot open a smile apparent on her face "Maybe Robin knew were it was and that's why he was killed."

"He would have told me if-"

"What if he was angry at you or was afraid that Connor would find it. How old was Robin when this happened ten? Kids we hide stuff even if we shouldn't."

"Alright lets suppose he did hide it what good would it do us if he did we don't know were he put it!"

"Not quite! Your not playing the piano, I'm not playing the piano and we both know Alfred isn't playing the piano. So guess who might be?"

With that the two raced up the stairs to fide the piano playing by its self. Barbra walked over to it. Now that she was close she could here the wrong note that was playing looking into the piano's strings she saw the heart shaped locket laying under the strings. Carefully she pulled the necklace out of the piano. With shaking hands she opened the locket the mini disk slid into her palm. She held it up for Bruce to see. She looked back to find the piano had stopped playing. The city and its people were saved but Robin was gone.

Robin didn't know souls could bleed but as he fought Gluttony he found out how human it was. As the demon went for the kill strike a white light pushed her back. She hissed and disappeared into the fleeing darkness. Robin turned to see a white cloak the person inside picked Robin up he closed his eyes. For the first time since he started out he felt truly safe and at true peace.

Bruce sat at his kitchen table the city had been saved only person to die of the poison was Connors. Bruce had never thought of drinking but tonight all he wanted was a vice. He turned when he saw a black cloak appear in the doorway. Bruce had enough knollage to know when he saw the Grim Reaper.

"What the hell do you want!? You've take enough already!" he yelled at the figure he needed time a lone time to actually morn.

"I came to give you something that doesn't belong to me."

Bruce snarled "so what you have morals?!? you don't take things that aren't ready?"

"Indeed now please don't yell you were wronged I know this and I know I can not make it completely better but I hope it will do. I will leave now."

Bruce was left alone in room wondering what the hell that was about. From behind him he heard a voice of a child.

"Dad I had such a nightmare and I'm a little confused can you help me?"

Bruce turned around to see a twelve year old Richard Grayson standing in the door way. His pajamas were too big for him and he looked like he had fallen out of bed. With out a second thought Bruce rushed over and embraced the boy. The man was crying wether it was out of joy or sorrow even he didn't know. Robin just looked at the man hadn't every thing been a bad dream?

Robin looked around "hey did you get taller?"

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1done might do an epiouge but done D-O-N-E done! Please read and comment!


	8. Enocor

Piano Keys Oncore

Porlouge

In Starfire's POV

It happened in a flash one moment he was sleeping soundly in the pasanger seat and the next he was dead. Gone forever. I never saw his eye's till that moment. They were beautiful. Blue orbs, so cristle clear they looked like the ocean. All too soon thought they clouded over and then some one closed them. They closed my Robin's eyes. It is not his death that hurts me so much, it is the fact only a month after they put my dear Robin in the growned a new one was running along the roof tops of Gotham city.

It happened in a flash my Robin died when a truck hit the T-car. The impact put a rib through his heart. I thought I had that heart but apparently I couldn't protect it. My dear Robin died six years ago today. he would be twenty three in two weeks if he had not died. I place a single rose upon his grave every year. Red X is always there when I do this. He was the only to under stand me. Red X loves me.

It happened in a flash,my Robin died on a rainy night. my Red X loves me more then my Robin did. Red X promises he'll never leave me. Robin did too but Robin left me. Robin was not strong enough. I loved Robin once but now...now I hate him. I hate him and his brother the new Robin. I hate them both.

It happened in a flash, my Robin was forgotten and the new one took his place. Now I throw the Rose upon his grave. I hope to tare his soul to bits. He shouldn't have left me. Beast Boy tells me to calm down. He says that I am taking Robin's death too personally. But I don't beleive him. Robin ment to leave me. He ment to, and I'll make him pay for it. I'll make him pay with his soul. The sin of Wrath has told me that She will give me vengence upon the one my Robin loved the most. I do not fear for my life since I could not have been that important to him so it must be another.

It happened in a Flash, I stopped loving my Robin and stared hating him. I do not even have to worry about the price of wraths deed. Because it shall be paid with part of Robin's soul. ha ha! I shall have my vengence on Robin he should not have died, for I shall never let him rest in peace.

* * *

Ok so this is the prologe to Piano Keys Oncore. I hope there aren't too many spelling errors but my spell check is out and I had to do this whole thing on word pad. Sorry Starfire fans she went a bit nuts.


End file.
